lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikana Canyon
Ikana Canyon was a domain that existed during the reign of The Legends Alliance between the years 9 BDW and 5 ADW. It was located in the heart of the Innagos Desert. Its primary goal was the death of Emperor Khuffie and the destruction of his Alliance. It was destroyed in the "cataclysm" that occurred in 5 ADW after The Battle of Olimandias. History The Kingdom of Ikana Ancient Ikana did not have much contact with the outside world and, as a result, was seldom mentioned in history books. First mentioned in the year 935 BDW, the Ikana spent their first years as a tribe of desert nomads before taking up permanent residence in their signature canyon. The people of Ikana Canyon were experts at desert survival and, unlike most other civilizations of the region, could subsist without having to raid passing supply convoys or travellers. They were skilled at locating hidden sources of water and hunting the elusive, deadly creatures of the sands. Their sacred animal was the giant sand serpent, and summer festivals were thrown in its honor. The ancient people of Ikana maintained one tamed sand serpent as the guardian of their home, and it was capable of causing massive destruction when unleashed upon incoming enemies. Ikana was ruled by a single royal family, with the last monarch being Igos du Ikana. Their capital was an impressive castle situated near the canyon's wide, curving river. The Kingdom of Ikana went to war with The Desert of Mystery, a rapidly expanding domain situated to Ikana's west, around the year 455 BDW. Refusing to surrender to their conquerers, the Ikana were either killed in battle or took their own lives. The Desert of Mystery then occupied the territory of the ancient Ikana and took control of their now empty castle. Rebirth as a Domain In the year 9 BDW, after The Desert of Mystery and the other domains of the era had been destroyed by The Legends Alliance, Selena Nadir was banished to the Innagos Desert. She stumbled upon the ancient castle of the Ikana and made it into her new headquarters. Seeking to create an army, Selena used her powers to resurrect the dead warriors beneath the sand. The people of Ikana were given new life, but they were then forced to obey Selena's orders or face a return to the world of the dead. Ikana's ancient warriors then became rebels fighting against the reign of Emperor Khuffie. Selena won the support of the resurrected Ikana by using fear tactics - stating that if they did not fight, Khuffie would come into the desert and destroy the ruins of their original home. The Ikana were not the only bodies to resurface out of the sand and dirt, as the Innagos Desert had seen extensive fighting in prior centuries. Former Sages, such as Rhiannon, were also resurrected. The bodies of ex-mercenaries, Desert warriors, and travellers were also added to Ikana's growing army. The population grew even further as rebels of the day joined Selena's cause to fight against the Alliance. Ikana Canyon, now considered a domain, grew in strength for nine years before Selena put her plans in motion to prepare for her assault against Khuffie. The first stage of her plan was to conquer the other new domains of the day - The Forsaken Fortress and The Lost Woods - and create a unified domain force. She used Ikana Canyon to attack the Lost Woods, starting the event known as the First Domain War. In a stunning upset, Selena was defeated and forced to retreat back into the desert. The Lost Woods came away the victor of the war. Ikana spent the next two years rebuilding its forces while Selena took a group of elite Ikana warriors north to encourage the nation of Sornaiid to rebel against Khuffie's rule. Selena faked her death to cause the Second Domain War, handing over leadership of Ikana to her apprentice, Rhiannon. Once again, the war focused on the rivalry between The Lost Woods and Ikana Canyon. Under Rhiannon's command, Ikana Canyon was able to claim victory, seizing large chunks of land away from both the Alliance and the other domains. The discovery of a new continent, Norrendir, then set the domains up for a Third Domain War. In this third and final conflict, the Lost Woods once again won the war. Ikana Canyon came in close second, and was able to create a large colony on the newly discovered continent. Ikana Canyon colonized Rhonos Island, nearly the size of an entire nation in its own right, and part of the mainland. Their largest colonial city was Teyrnon. Destruction of Ikana Selena, once again on the world stage, was finally able to create a domain coalition to fight Khuffie and the Alliance. Ikana's forces were technically the first into battle, as they were assigned the task of attacking the city of Ur'Almen in order to draw troops away from the Alliance capital of Olimandias. Another Ikana task force then arrived at Olimandias with the brunt of the coalition. Ikana fought in the large battle that followed, but were forced to withdraw when Chikara Nadir became the embodiment of Lazu, God of Chaos in the latter hours of combat. Chikara was unable to control her powers and, as a result, destroyed much of civilized Verden and all of Olimandias. Ikana's forces were scattered during the withdrawal. Some ended up serving the new 'Goddess' and joined The Empire of Koridai. Others remained loyal to Selena and Rhiannon, creating The Kingdom of Calatia. Ikana's castle and buildings were destroyed by Chikara, leaving no little trace of the civilization behind - either the domain or the ancient kingdom. Structure and Lifestyle As a domain, Ikana was ruled by two consuls. The first two consuls were Selena Nadir and Wisp - both former members of The Labyrinth. After Selena retired from active leadership, Rhiannon took her place as consul. The two consuls held total power over Ikana, as there was no senate. The presence of two rulers was meant to provide a balance of power and ensure that no single dictator could do anything too drastic without approval. Without a senate, the consuls could take action without having to wait for the opinions of countless people to fall in line with their intentions. Unlike its predecessor (The Labyrinth) and successor (Calatia), Ikana had a thriving civilian life. Military service was volunteer-only unless Ikana was at war. The citizens of Ikana were all well trained in desert survival, but most stuck close to home unless they had reasons to venture elsewhere. The narrowest parts of the Canyon provided the domain with strategic defense points. During "peacetime," Ikana was known to conduct many raids on any convoys or enemy troops within the area. Ikana's military was divided into two branches - The Royal Guard (standard military) and The Order of Twinmold (elite mages). The Royal Guard was at the front line of battle accompanied by a few offensive mages from the Order. The remaining members of the Order provided Ikana with a powerful defensive line. Most members of the Order were well versed in fire-based magic due to the surrounding heat of the region. Both branches of service had conventional military ranks, although the Order used different terminology for their warriors. Important People - Selena Nadir - Rhiannon - Goose - Xeres - Khallos - Catterick Category:Domains Category:History: Domains Category:Geography: Domains